You and I
by fangirl101112
Summary: How can't I have realized it before? I like Danny. No, I don't like Danny, I think I might love him. Great! You got the guy of your dreams but it doesn't feel like it. When Ben kisses me I feel nothing, but when Danny kisses me I can feel fireworks and electricity building up inside of me. I turn my phone and call Ben, this can't go on anymore.


**This is the first Fan fiction I have ever wrote, so if you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments. Enjoy!**

* * *

How can't I have realized it before? I like Danny. No, I don't like Danny, I think I might love him. Great! You got the guy of your dreams but it doesn't feel like it. When Ben kisses me I feel nothing, but when Danny kisses me I can feel fireworks and electricity building up inside of me. I turn my phone and call Ben, this can't go on anymore.

I get in my car and think of all the things to tell Ben. I need to break up with him, it doesn't feel right. As my mind wonders somewhere else I don't see the bright light coming toward me.

* * *

I'm on the rink practicing my shots just to forget about Riley, I need to move on she loves Ben and might have a future with him. I go to the change room and hear my phone go off.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"Hello, are you Danny Wheeler?'

"Yes, why"

"You are the emergency contact on Riley Perrin's file and we needed to tell you that Riley got into a car accident and is in a coma."

I turn off my phone and run to the car forgetting my bag. I try to drive as fast as I can to the hospital, this can't be happening.

I walk into Riley's room. She looks so small and fragile. She is so pale, there are so many tubes going into Riley's body. She has blood on her forehead and her arms were scarped. I wanted to cry and almost did until I heard someone come in.

"Oh my god! Riley!" It was Ben. Of course it was Ben. Tucker and mom come in as well. Mom gives me this sad look and it's not only about Riley getting hurt. Ben holds Riley's hands and I sit in the back corner. After God knows how longs Ben leaves with mom and Tucker.

"Danny sweetie it's almost 10 pm you should go home and get some rest, you can see her in the morning."

"No, what if she wakes up? I need to be beside her"

Mom gives me a sad smile and leaves. I slowly hold Riley's hand, scared I would do something to make it worse. All I could do was stare at her. Even when she was all cut and broken she still was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The tears start to come.

"I'm going to try talking to you even though you probably can't hear me, maybe you'll wake up, It always works in the movies."

" I still remember all the fun times we had together when we were in high school. It all felt like yesterday. One of the times it was a really sunny day and you were wearing a purple t-shirt that I got you for your birthday. We were hiding in my tree house, well our tree house. We spent the whole day just talking and laughing, it was the best days of my life." I look down at her and she doesn't move, all I can hear is her faint breathing.

"Riley please come back to me, I can't lose you, you are the only person in my life who told I can do something when everyone lost hope, you are the girl who made me laugh for hours and you are the girl I always have on my mind." It was too late the tears were coming down my face and I couldn't stop it and I didn't try to.

"I... I love you. Riley I love you. I loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. You are the only girl I want in my life and if I lose you I lose myself. I know it's hard to believe that I loved you in high school, but your weight never mattered to me, your personality made you the most beautiful girl I ever met. I love you" I couldn't handle it anymore, my head fell on the side of the bed and the tears were running down my face faster and I started to sob. I couldn't stop it. I loved Riley and she might never know.

* * *

"Danny..." My eyes slowly open and I realize that I'm not in my car. I sit up fast, why too fast and the pain hits me. My head starts to throb and my arms are killing me. I lay down and that's when I notice someone on the side of my bed. I can tell already that's it's Danny. His strong but soft hands were holding mine and it seemed like he fell asleep here. I slowly shock Danny.

"Danny wake up" Danny slowly raises his head. His eyes were read and watery, was he crying? Crying about me? When he realized that I was there he sat up fast.

"Riley your okay!" Danny then unexpectedly hugs me. I grunt but hug him back.

"Sorry, forgot you're hurt" That makes me laugh. Danny Wheeler able to make me laugh even at my worst.

"I was so scared"

"Why?"

"I was scared to lose you Riley" Danny looks into my eyes and I can see his pain.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That you love me, is it true that you told me that you loved me when I was in my coma?" He just looks at me.

"Yes" "Yes" Danny says a little louder to make sure I heard.

" Yes, I do and always will love you... Please say something"

"I love you too Danny Wheeler."

* * *

"I love you too Danny Wheeler" Did Riley just say that? Did Riley just say she loved me? I look at her and she's smiling, oh how much I love her smile. I slowly move toward Riley sacred to hurt her and gently kiss her. She kissed back instantly. I have dreamed about this kiss for so long and it's better than I could have ever imagined. This kiss made me feel alive. I smiled into the kiss. I love Riley Perrin.

* * *

Danny kisses me, I kissed back instantly. This kiss made me see fireworks even though it was soft and slow. All of our passion was spilled into this kiss. When I kiss Danny I feel alive. I love Danny Wheeler.


End file.
